Pisces Albafica
Pisces Albafica (魚座のアルバフィカ; Pisukesu no Arubafika) was the Gold Saint of Pisces during the 18th century. Story Training Albafica have been abandonned as a baby and found into a garden of Demon roses by Pisces Lugonis, who will raise him and train him to become the future Gold Saint of Pisces. Bloody Rose Due to living on the Pisces Palace, even his blood became poisonous and Albafica started avoiding human contact, fearing for his loved ones' health. Albafica had special feelings about a village located near Sanctuary and its people. The Garden Before the arrival of the specters, Albafica prepared a poisonous garden in the entrance of the Sanctuary, killing most of the intruders who were lead by Griffon Minos. The only Specter who could survive the Demon Rose garden was Deep Niobe, who had taken a liking to the idea of fighting an opponent with similar battle methods to his own. As a master of scent himself, the fragrance of the roses had no effect on Niobe, and he promptly charged after Albafica with a strike. The blow was blocked with a single black rose. Albafica unleased the Piranna Rose, which ate away a good chunk of Niobe's surplice. In retaliation, the spectre released his own poisonous scent technique, "Deep Fragrance". Upon seeing this attack, Albafica realized that the scent was going to travel beyond the battlefield and into the nearby village. With no other options, the Pisces absorbed all of the scent into his being, apparently leaving him temporarily paralyzed. With the gold saint unable to move, Niobe sought vengeance for his damaged surplice with a punch to Albafica's "beautiful face". At that point, Albafica grinned and wiped away his own blood. A bloody mist surrounded the two fighters. The gold saint claimed that Niobe's fragrance was completely ineffective against him -- he had already become one with the scent of his roses, which therefore rendered any other type of poisons null in his presence. Drawing blood from the wound that Niobe inflicted on him, Albafica vowed to prove that his blood is much more poisonous, and attacked the specter with the "Crimson Thorn" technique, which killed him on the spot, and even Minos was impressed. The Griffon approached, and effortlessly scattered all of the poisonous roses away with a single "Gigantic Feathers Flap", a powerful wind type attack. Complimenting Albafica as a marvelous puppet for him to dissect, Minos then taunted to Albafica that he had just lost the advantage in the fight. The Pisces retaliated with a "Piranha Rose", which Minos effortlessly countered with his "Cosmic Marionetion". Albafica was trapped under his strings, and the Gyphon quickly ordered the rest of his group to attack the nearby village. The Judge sadistically toyed with the gold saint, first twisting his joints, then following with a punch to the "beautiful face". He then manipulated Albafica into gouging out his eyes with his left hand. The Pisces quickly dislocated his upper arm before any damage could be done, and explained that he had no intention to be played by Minos. The Griffon scoffed, reminding Albafica that his subordinates were already well on their way to pillage the nearest town. Albafica merely smiled in response, however, and revealed that he had already set forth traps for such an occasion. Before the spectres reached the entrance to the village, they sensed the fragrance of the royal demon roses, and each fell victim to a bloody rose to the heart. Albafica declared that he was not going to allow any of the spectres to advance, Minos included. Upon hearing of the fates of his men, Minos laughed and proclaimed that Albafica was a marvelous puppet worthy of being annihilated. Minos once again twisted Albafica's joints, but this time, Albafica was prepared: the blood from his dislocated arm formed a second bloody mist around the two men. Minos understood the gold saint's plan of attack, and challenged him. Even with "Cosmic Marionetion" hindering his movements, Albafica charged towards Minos and unleashed the "Crimson Thorn" with a direct hit, to no avail. The Griffon wings protected the specter from contact with the blood. Minos explained that he hadn't expected someone with Albafica beauty to have such a strong will to fight, but the gold saint lacked the definitive strength to defeat a warrior of his level. Albafica scowled and attempted to attack Minos again, and the Griffon ultimately put a stop to the saint by snapping every bone in his body. Beloved Village With the first obstacle out of the way, Griffon Minos made his way to the nearby village and began to ravage the buildings. During the onslaught, he ran across a young girl who happened to be an admirer of Albafica. The girl was the daughter of a flower shop owner, and met the gold saint during a stormy delivery night when he covered her with his cape to shield from the storm. The young lady wished to thank him, but was set back when Albafica coldly instructed her to not come within his presence. Days later, the young girl related her story to her father, and felt that Albafica, while beautiful, was a very cold person. Her father denied this, and explained that Albafica had a good reason for disallowing anyone to be close to him: The poison from his training would kill anyone upon contact. Now knowing the truth, the girl understood that Albafica was, in fact, quite a strong and kind person. Holding the cape with her hands, she told her father she wanted to return it to the Pisces Gold Saint. Minos, noticing the red rose the young girl was wearing on her dress, realized that she was affiliated with the gold saint. The girl insisted that Albafica would never be killed by the likes of him, which amused Griffon. The Judge then attacked the girl with a small hit, and at that point, a gold saint made the save, Aries Shion. Minos wondered if Shion was trying to avenge Albafica's death, and the Aries Saint vowed that he would stop the specter out of personal distaste for his actions. The Griffon trapped Shion with a "Cosmic Marionetion" in response, and prepared to snap the gold saint's neck. Suddenly, the strings were cut with a several black roses. The young girl gasped as Albafica made his return on the battlefield. Placing a single red rose to his mouth, the saint apologized to Shion for causing him minor inconvenient, and asked for a favor. Other than the enemy, make sure that no one is within his presence. Minos, of course, was shocked as he knew he had broken every single bone in Albafica's body. The Pisces approached him, and the judge complimented his opponent on his will to survive. However, those without the definitive strength will still be unable to secure the victory, no matter how many times they try. Out of respect for his beauty, Minos offered to let Albafica live. The Pisces explained that the one thing he had always detested was his poisonous blood, but it was something that would never change, no matter if he was beautiful or ugly. In Albafica's mind, the word "beauty" symbolized everything that Minos had done, and that the specter truly had nothing to back up his judgement of him. Albafica vowed that he had yet to reveal his power, his cosmos, and his way of life, nor did he plan to show any of it to Minos. The Griffon accepted the saint's newfound resolve, and challenged Albafica to show him his ace. Once more, Albafica submerged himself in the bloody mist, and used "Crimson Thorn" upon Minos. Similar to last time, the Griffon blocked the thorns with his wings and laughed at the Pisces' futile attempt. Not too far away, Shion, shielding the young girl with his cape, observed the battle and noticed that this particular "Crimson Thorn" had much more force to it. Albafica heightened the power of the technique, and Aries soon realized that the gold saint had intended to use every bit of his blood. Exhausted, Albafica dropped to his knees, and this final exchange ended abruptly. Minos unfurled his wings and proclaimed himself the victor. He turned his attention to Shion and prepared for new fight. However, Aries Shion rejected, and claimed that there was no reason to fight a dead man. He pointed to Minos' chest, and revealed a red rose pierced into his body. Minos wondered when Pisces had inflicted the royal demon rose into him, but Shion corrected him: It was not a royal demon rose, but a deadly white bloody rose, and one that had absorbed Albafica's red, poisonous blood! The Aries Saint pointed out that Albafica's ace was not actually "Crimson Thorn", but that particular rose. Infuriated by the fact that his inevitable death would be due to a flower and poison fluid, Minos attempted to utterly annihilate the village and its people with a huge "Gigantic Feathers Flap" as his last resort. Before any damage can be done, Shion created a deflective barrier using his "Crystal Wall". Minos cursed this turnabout, and finally fell. Aries checked up on Albafica, who was still on his knees. Pisces cautioned the gold saint to keep his distance from him, and looked up at the rose petals flowing through the air from Minos' last attack. Albafica had surrounded himself with roses all of his life, but in that moment, he truly noticed them for the first time. With his last, dying breath, the Gold Saint of Pisces declared that this was "the first time he saw beauty on his roses". Techniques *'Demon Roses:' the Pisces Saint bears control over Demon Roses and its poison. **'Royal Demon Rose:' the red rose, damages the opponents by destroying their senses **'Piranha Rose:' a black rose, is a directly offensive rose that devours everything upon contact **'Bloody Rose:' a white rose, drains the blood of the victim to death and can also detect and follow the enemy's heart wherever it may be. *'Crimson Thorn:' a crimson mist made of poisonous blood which may turn into innumerous needles capable of directly administrating poison into his victim's veins. Gallery AlbaficaManga.jpg|In the manga Albafica.png|Pisces Saint Albafica2.jpg|Near death Albafica1.jpg|Poisoned rose Category:SaintsCategory:Gold Saints